


I'd Do Anything With You, Anywhere

by Mekin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (again, (but not really), Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashbacks, Little bit of angst, M/M, Marriage, POV Dean Winchester, Pining Dean, Reader-Insert, like seriously pining, lucky thing, not really), reader can be male or female by the way!!, yes you do, you get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekin/pseuds/Mekin
Summary: Dean Winchester never needed to know how to dance. Then he fell in love.





	

You were so happy when you saw the box, so craftily hidden up a sleeve; I smiled as your beautiful eyes filled with tears. The hug you gave was so warm, so loving. I cried, too, I couldn't help it. You smiled so beautifully at me that I couldn't help but smile back, but your attention had gone back to the ring now on your slim finger.

You gave another hug. I continued my weeping.

That day was perfect. You told your friends, who were more than eager to join you. On the other hand, I was scared. I didn't know if I could do this, but I soon decided that I could (and would) do anything if it were for you.

\--

On the wedding day, I was already up there, hands shaking. I was uneasy. I couldn't do this. But you, you with your perfect ensemble, the way it accented your body, your adorable blush, the light hitting you perfectly; you gave me butterflies. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Soon to be a part of my family forever; there was no doubt about your love, you would be forever loyal, and you had proven that.

After the vows, I felt my eyes grow wet, my legs shaking. The pang of nervousness had come again, twice as strong, yet you were confident while repeating the chaplain's words as he spoke them from his book. I said them with you.

The rings were brought out soon after. I watched as you slid it over your finger, your eyes clouding again. That golden band brought you into my family, and you to to tears. The pastor smiled warmly and announced the married couple; how perfectly your name sounded with my own. You pardoned yourself directly after and leaned forward, crying happily; your kiss so enthusiastic and joyful. You were so in love, as was I.

\--

I stood to the side of the room at the reception, staring at the shine on my shoes. I can't dance― I never have, and I never would have if it weren't for you, waltzing into my life. You were walking around and talking with everyone, being the wonderful host you are. 

Your lovely eyes met mine and they seemed to shimmer brighter than any star in existence in that moment. My heart skipped a beat.

You then asked me to dance. Sweaty palm hovering over your hip, I clasped your warm, grounding hand in the other. I held you like glass; one move and you could shatter. I could never harm someone like you, so seemingly perfect. I loved you, perhaps a little too much. You smiled up at me, and I kissed your forehead gently, slowing into a graceful waltz. I craved your touch, your scent, your everything. I wanted to be around you, and now I always could. It was almost like a dream.

\--

My eyes closed as I remembered all the times we had as children. I admit, I was never the type of guy to admit I had feelings for someone. That's why I never told you. Your smile drove me insane; the way your eyes lit up when you came over made my stomach flip. I admired you with my whole heart, and you had all your love to give.

I started to cook for you on many evenings, and you enjoyed the meals I gave, when later you would sit on the couch, smiling and laughing casually with me. You didn't know I loved you, and I was clueless as to where your affection lay.

\--

I sighed and twirled you around, eyes threatening to spill over with the tears that I so indignantly hid as my brother, your new husband, approached and asked to have you back. You pardoned yourself with that blinding smile and he held you close to him, his eyes alight with newfound love. I backed away and stood against the wall once again, dodging the worried looks from guests and fellow family members alike.

Yes, today was the day you married my little brother.

\--

When he met you, he knew you were the one. You knew as well. I'm sad to say I didn't. You and Sam were constantly talking and spending time with one another. Finally, he built up nerve to ask you out. It was then I knew I had no chance, because as soon as you said hello, you were his, and he was yours. Never mine. 

\--

I watched him spin you around, your absent-minded grin telling of your unchallengeable love for this man. To this day, you are still the reason I don’t dance. After all, there was never going to be anyone else like you.

**Author's Note:**

> I likely will not be writing very many reader/character ficlets, but this is one that I wrote a long time ago for another fandom. Obviously now it's been altered to fit Supernatural. Anywho, hope this was something you enjoyed (and how about that plot twist, though?) Feel free to comment if you see any mistakes that should be corrected!


End file.
